


Mine

by houseplantwithanxiety



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, High School, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Not Beta Read, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Miya Osamu, Protective SakuAtsu, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuAtsu, Sakusa Kiyoomi Hates Germs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseplantwithanxiety/pseuds/houseplantwithanxiety
Summary: Sakusa didn't get jealous.But right now, he felt like committing murder.Watching a man -analphaman- push his omega into a wall and try to kiss him while he was alone was crossing a line.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1252





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda obsessed with SakuAtsu rn so I wrote this instead of sleeping :>

Sakusa didn't get jealous. He felt it was an ugly emotion that wasn't worth wasting precious time on.

He knew Atsumu had admirers; everyone knew. His good looks, flirtatious behaviour and naturally charming demeanour were enough to draw anyone in. Most of them were young omegas, so he knew it was just admiration or tiny, schoolgirl crushes - nothing to be concerned about.

Sakusa knew Atsumu would never cheat on him. He trusted his omega entirely and his omega trusted him. Neither were complete without the other and their relationship gave them both something that other people couldn't. 

Kiyoomi was calm and collected while Atsumu was excitable and obnoxious. 

Kiyoomi preferred less public spaces while Atsumu was comfortable in a crowd.

Kiyoomi didn't particularly enjoy standing out whereas Atsumu loved being in the spotlight.

But despite their differences, they worked. Like Yin and Yang, they were balanced, almost incomplete without the other. They weren't very into PDA, confident enough in their partnership and each other to not need to showcase it to the world. They were happy together and were planning on bonding as soon as they graduated. 

So, no; Sakusa didn't get jealous.

But right now, he felt like committing murder.

Watching a man -an _alpha_ man- push his omega into a wall and try to kiss him while he was alone was crossing a line. 

He grit his teeth behind his mask and let out a deep growl, causing others to back away from him in fear. His shoulders were tense, eyes narrowed, fists clenched and stance defensive. His entire being screamed Alpha. 

He and Atsumu didn't yet have the emotional link that came with being mates. They couldn't read each other's minds or sense when the other was near; but it didn't take a genius to notice the blond was uncomfortable. The unnamed alpha had one of his hands dangerously low on Atsumu's back, and the other cupped the side of his face. The omega squirmed to get out of his grip, but the man only leaned closer. 

This stranger's entire body was in Atsumu's personal space. Kiyoomi's inner alpha did not like that.

Mated or not; nobody had the right to put his omega in that position. Omegas were submissive; it was in their nature. There was nothing anyone could do about it. The man's scent must have been overwhelming for the setter, and he was probably fighting his omegian instincts internally.

Atsumu was the purest thing in the world to Sakusa, and he would not have him corrupted by some faceless creep on the street.

Approaching the two, he didn't even bother to try hiding his irritation. Atsumu noticed his presence behind the alpha and his shoulders sagged in relief. 

"What's going on here?" Sakusa's voice was firm as he interrupted whatever whispered "come home with me" was leaving the man's lips.

"Nothin' you need to worry about," the man's breath reeked with the stench if alcohol and tobacco, things Sakusa wanted nowhere near his partner, "now run along."

Atsumu shifted in an attempt to escape the drunk’s field of vision while he was preoccupied with Kiyoomi. But as tough as he liked to act, both he and Osamu were omegas deep down, (which did not bode well in situations like this) so his struggles were futile next to the two alpha scents filling his senses. 

He shot a desperate look towards Sakusa, begging him with his eyes to get him out.

”That omega you’re harassing,” the man let out an offended squawk, “happens to be mine.”

The possessive pheromones he’d been holding back were released into the air full-force, warning practically every alpha within a 5 mile range to back off. The man didn’t seem deterred by this.

By now, any sane alpha would have stood down and left them both in peace.

Clearly, he was not a sane alpha.

"Well, I can't see a bond mark anywhere," the man purred, leaning close to Atsumu. "So he's anyone's for the taking."

Sakusa _hissed._ Sure, they weren't bonded yet, but every omega has the right to say no. It didn't matter if they were taken, bonded or unmarked, it was an unwritten law between alphas and betas. If an omega wasn't interested, they left them alone. This man clearly did not get the message, and any tolerance Sakusa had for the man went flying out the window. 

He usually hated physical contact with anyone besides Atsumu, and though his entire being was against touching this moron, he raised a fist and punched him. Hard. It sent the man reeling back, holding a hand to his cheek where a bruise was already forming.

Being a volleyball player had it's advantages.

In the chaos, Sakusa grabbed Atsumu by the arm and bolted. They lost sight of the man in the crowd and then ran all the way back to Sakusa's apartment. 

*

They collapsed onto the couch and were content to just be in each other's company for a little while. 

It was 20 minutes before Atsumu spoke up. "Thank you for today."

Kiyoomi scowled at the mention of the incident and glanced at the boy curled up beneath his arm.

"He made you uncomfortable-" he shifted in his seat so he could wrap both arms around the other's waist, "-and tried to take what's mine. I didn't like it."

Atsumu smiled softly at his alpha and cupped his face in his hands. Sakusa leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. Their breaths mingled and they looked into each other's eyes. 

Sakusa realized something right there and then. The blond in front of him was everything he ever wanted and he couldn't wait any more. He gripped Atsumu's shoulders and began leading him out of the living room.

They made their way to Sakusa's room and Atsumu caught on with what was happening. They had decided to wait until after they both graduate to mate so Sakusa had time to prepare himself. He knew the alpha didn't like germs, and he wanted to make sure he was 100% on board with bonding before he did something he'd regret - the last thing he wanted was to make his boyfriend uncomfortable. 

"Omi," his voice was unsure, "what about the plan?" 

Sakusa turned to face him with a look in his eyes that was purely 'I'm ready.' It seemed his mind was made up. 

"Screw the plan." He didn't usually make such sudden decisions, but he had been contemplating the idea for a few months now; it had taken the earlier incident to seal the deal.

"I'm claiming you now."


End file.
